Harry Potter and the Hidden Destiny
by The Mad Hatter's Accomplice
Summary: Harry was never normal and when he finds out hes not even human but a powerful draconic creature things become even stranger. With a new darkness threating Hogwarts Harry  must embrass his new destiny. set in 5th yr at hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Privet Drive was unusually quiet for a warm summers evening. Everyone was copped up inside avoiding the heat. The Identical neat square houses all with usually well cut green lawns but now fray browning lawns, for the water supply had to be cut, except number 4, the Dursleys believed in better and had their sprinklers on in the middle of the night.

It was late that night when a teenage boy was sprinting through the back alleys of surrey. Tonight he found himself out late and quite lost, running full out down a long alley, a pale light was chasing after him. Sweat streamed across his brow and dripped from his pale chin, his green eyes wide and racing to find a safe sanctuary to cower under until the danger had passed. He stormed passed the occasional weely bin and tripped over the rubbish dumped by one of the houses nearby falling onto to his knee breathing rapidly he jumped up into a sprint start not even glancing at the blood pouring from his ripped trousers. He knew there would be no time to stop. After sprinting down an alley that seemed to last forever he came to a sharp junction not knowing which way to go he stopped. In the few seconds of being stood still the light burst into him, like he was a magnet. The light vibrated off his skin while He stared into space his eyes now bright vibrant yellow, stunned. He stood arms stretched to the side, the light blistering him. He cried out. Then all was over. He tore out in agony and collapsed to the grey concrete. He twitched as the pain burned through his shoulder and across to his heart. Abruptly the pain stopped and the streetlamp became swiftly fainter till all was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was unbearable. Harry snapped in and out of reality whilst the fire burned through his body. Suddenly blackness swamped him and the agony was less but non-reality was impossible nothing a painless vacuum. Harry was sucked back into reality where the pain surged up his arm a thick red fire, like being punched continuously by a champion boxer or thrown into a pit of lions snapping at you repeatedly. Harry was suddenly drowning, his throat burning, yearning for something more than air. Voices in his mind soft sweet voices a low humming, full of fear and relief. The pain seized up again smouldering every feeling Harry he ever felt, rising reaching the top then crashing back down. His natural defensives were fighting holding the fire at bay. Harry hated it. They fought so hard only to be crushed by massive surging inferno. It passed them obliterating everything in its site, remoulding harry as it went.

Uncomfortable now. Way too hot like when you were little and you were told the pan was hot but you still grabbed it just too check except Harry couldn't drop it his arms were life less. The fire exploded and rose until it suppressed anything he had every felt. The fire had found his heart. He wished he had embraced non-reality, the everlasting darkness while there was a chance. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. He wanted to die but he couldn't. He wanted to claw open his chest and rip out his heart to be away from the torture.

When Voldermort tortured him that was nothing. He'd take the pain again instead of this.

When the dementors wiped all from him that was nothing he'd confront a dementor's kiss any day.

The fire was abruptly dead, like being plunged into ice water but still unable to find the surface. Harry relaxed and the voices returned but he was still not close enough to the surface to respond. He couldn't respond, not yet. His hearing became clearer and clearer. Someone shuffled to his right and he could count the low, even-breaths that came from some-where nearby. Harry could smell more now earthy, moist damp smell, it reminded Harry of the woods at Hogwarts, and maybe he thought, Was He at Hogwarts? Though he couldn't be sure. There were light footsteps, the air stirred, and the footsteps disappeared but soon returned more now, many footsteps coming closer. Harry held his breath more tightly no-one could no he was listening.

The time had come the fire burned so bright now it had reached its peak; Harry listened to the even beats of his heart, one, two, three, four. It made the minutes go faster. It was strange thought Harry his heart, more even than a pendulum. Harry wondered if he could speak, but then he didn't even think he could muster a whisper. The fire surged up his arm leaving his fingers feeling cold, hard like rock. Then it surged with sudden immense force into his heart, Harry gasped. His heart beats were no longer even, ragged, fast like a ferocious sea. It felt as if someone was ripped his heart away from him like waves crashing against the rocks, a volcano erupting, the molten magma destroying everything bright. The beats stopped, he no longer was breathing. All was silent. He opened his eyes and gazed up.

He was in a wood, well from what his could see; a massive cobweb of branches towered above him. The sky was dark green in colour almost Harry thought. Everything he saw was so clear, sharp, defined like diamonds. He saw every particle move the flies that whizzed above him, purple in colour. Harry gasped the intake of air made him shiver, he could taste the air, damp, must like, different. Harry found it strange he felt as though he didn't need the air but he liked the many tastes that came with it. It was strange Harry thought at first he assumed he had his glasses on but he now he was sure he wasn't wearing them but all was so defined, it was mesmerising. Someone moved he snapped his head round to see a very calm pale man stood waiting patiently. His eyes so bright they had a blue luminousness about them. He had no hair but was dressed magically his long moon blue robe tailed with silver fittings around the edge. Someone else sighed, Harry head turned and stared, his eyes like a deer caught in head lights. The man didn't look as friendly or as magical. He was still pale but gaunt looking his eyes sunken deep in, they were dark and mysterious, his hair again dark black greying slightly. Harry thought he reminded him of a death eater but not as crazed, his dark clothing blended him well in to the background. "Your awake, well it's nice that we finally meet, I've been expecting your arrival for a long time", Harry gazed at the man in blue, and who was he?

Harry found his voice finally "Where am I? Please what happ-"That's when Harry realized he wasn't in the forbidden forest, it was darker a stone circle surrounding a sacrifice table which Harry was

"Be patient, your questioned will be answered! You are in Arunsal, in the temple of the 4 Orders, since the last year you mind has been warped by the Dark Lord" he paused as if he was about to say too much "your mother was born here before being raised by muggles, you're not human Harry! But a volucris" Harry glared forward, the other man stepped forward holding a box with a beat inside slow steady. Harry heard it, the faint _thump thump_ coming from inside. His heart!

"Your heart Harry. Too keep you human it had to be removed and replaced" said the other man his eyes at a stern steady gaze. Harry's eyes widened, he gulped and tried to remain as still as possible which surprisingly he found easy.

"Harry your heart has been replaced with an Arunal star it shines when things are bright during the day it will keep you human. At night I'm afraid it won't work" he sighed deeply, What Did he mean keep human! Harry thought, He looked down a soft glow rose from his chest it shone faintly. "You may never return here until you have mastered your gifts and know your true identity, you must go now" but Harry didn't understand he didn't want to go but found himself falling being sucked backwards, the dark woods becoming fainter, his stomach churned and he landed with a hard thud on privet drive.

"Boy what do you think you are doing out in the middle of the road?" road uncle Vernon lumbering over from his car, he grabbed Harry and dragged him inside. Harry too stunned to speak just lay there waiting to wake up from this very strange dream. He looked at his chest it glowed faintly. "It must be a dream or a crazed hallucination, It can't I mean!" he mumbled wiping his face with confusion trying to call what it might have meant. "The sun setting won't keep me human what does that mean?" Uncle Vernon threw Harry to the side and Harry smashed against the wall. He pondered on the man's words all afternoon, contemplating what to do about it, if to do anything in fact. He decided to write to Ron, Hermione would make way too much of a fuss about it, best to keep it on the down low he thought!

_Dear Ron,_

_I've got some news to say don't tell anyone not yet. Not sure what really happened, can't tell if it was a crazed hallucination or not. I found out I'm not human! Please help._

_Harry._

Hedwig hooted sat on the window sill ready to fly. Harry tied the letter around her leg and she took of quickly. Then it hit the sun was setting whatever it was that was that he was on about was rapidly approaching!

He quickly grabbed the front door and threw it open. The sun was setting. What did the man mean in the woods, night, no glow! It was a bunch of claptrap! He dashed outside gazing at the night there were no stars nothing but a black canvas. The darkness swarmed Harry like a hive of bees. He broke into thick sweat, what was happening he thought! His body began to shudder violently and Harry's eyes were now vibrant yellow. He swirled his tongue around his teeth two razor sharp fangs! He gasped and fell to the ground as his skin became hard grey cold textured dragon's hind. His hands clawed over with black nails long, deadly, his hind legs strong muscular, his head grew and lengthened. A Deadly muzzle full of razor teeth. The sharp spikes the follow the movements of his armoured tail.

Finally Harry felt his back burn as wings pushed themselves out of his cold skin, just behind his withers. At last all the pain stopped.

Harry grunted, he was covered in sweat and still violently shaking. He didn't know what to think, he sighed heavily, he felt too sore and tired to try and find someone, but who would help? There were only muggles around. He stretched his front leg out in front of him staring at it in shock, It was grey hard almost scaled that went down to his foot, spaced evenly with large black deadly claws. He tilted his head it was heavy unusual. It was strange thought Harry looking at the world to the side. He lifted himself up onto his feet, trying to work out how to move on four legs. He rocked a bit still dazed from his transformation. He took a step forward, crying out and falling to the ground again. Well that was wrong thought Harry. He pushed himself back up. He made another sound, a half screech slash growl! Laughing at the sound of his own voice! He felt light, free like he could run for miles, by this point Harry had actually forgot he had wings it was only when they brushed against a tree the memory came back. He almost jumped to the side in shock but gazed at them, ugly things thought Harry bat-like a nuisance. He wouldn't dare try to fly he really didn't trust himself so instead he wondered around through the nearest woods. He heard everything from the muffled TV from the houses near the grove to the small animals coming out to forage for food. Harry suddenly remembered how hungry he suddenly was for he had not eaten since the night before; he abruptly felt a bloodlust which he dismissed early after a little while longer a fox loomed out of its hidey hole. When it saw harry it stopped dead in its tracks frozen like a statue, harry gazed hungrily at it. The fox dared not flinch. Harry moved forward his throat yearning for the fox's blood. It stood there enthralled by Harry, Only when Harry tore into its soft flesh did it cry. The fresh first taste of blood overtook him. So powerful it was nothing he had ever tasted better than all the chocolate frogs in the world! Harry drank and tore away at the fox until the mangled body was a pile a flesh. He wanted another but felt overwhelmed with tiredness, every inch of him ached from such as hard so he followed a small path through the more overgrown part of the wood under he came to a disguised over cove to sleep under. He turned one circle tuck his bandy legs underneath himself and drifted off into sleep. His dreams were full of wonder and strange occurrences; he was running fast, faster than humanly possible with equally quick men behind him. Like death eaters they knew what they were doing, but he had the upper edge. He streaked through the woods like a bullet not even noticing the blurred trees he passed, missing him by inches. There was not even a sound, like a ghost after you would not no he was there, If it hadn't been for the hunters. Then they threw it, a sharp blood drenched dagger. It sliced into the tree right next to Harry with a loud _thlunk._ He stopped, turned and snarled at the men exposing his fangs, his eyes scorching yellow! They just smiled and pulled out a stone black with a glistening sparkle, it entranced him! He stood there stunned as the men moved closer and threw it upon him. Harry began to shudder, all was night once again and he was shifting so vulnerable in front of them.

He woke.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was upon him and he began to shudder he opened his eyes and felt a green light flash over the horizon, his body shook and crushed bones to dust whilst others re-grew and before long Harry lay there a boy shaking, he quickly dressed and grabbed his wand from where they lay last night. Making his way back to the house he noticed, even though it was early morning, the Dursleys lights were on and a fuss seemed to be happening inside.

Harry drew his wand and carefully made his way to the front door, he heard clear voices the low angry rumble from uncle Vernon and another a clear calm voice.

"I don't know where the boy is, I've told you he went out just before dark!"Roared Uncle Vernon.

"He never returned!" squeaked Petunia.

"Yes but that's not the point, he's not here! Muggles completely oblivion" muttered Moody under his breath. Harry took a step into the threshold, his wand held steadily out in front of him. "Remus did you hear that?" Harry held his breath but kept moving forward, _clank_, _clank_ Moody hastily walked towards the door and yanked it open wand held aloft. Harry suddenly gasped as a wand was pointed at his face. "What the bloody hell were you doing Potter sneaking up like that" he sneered. His eye steaming forward whilst the other whizzed round like a burst balloon! That's when Harry collapsed.

Harry heard the many footsteps coming up and down what is seemed like many, many stairs and the low burble from familiar voices. He glanced around the room it was dark in colour completely the opposite of the Dursleys. Dank, musty like an old Victorian house in style with the elaborate black furnishings around the brass fireplace. Along the walls were family portraits all the people stood in upper class manner wearing long again dark clothes the suited characteristics. One lady tall thin like a dried vegetable her face crumpled under her gaunt features. A voice cut in. "Boy's give him space he'll awake when he's ready! There's no need to lurk by his door" Said Mrs Weasly "Go on! Go find something to do"

"But mum, he's been talking in his sleep for the first time!"

"And Fred what's that meant to mean!" replied Mrs. Weasly sternly.

"It means... well I don't actually know but..."

"It means Harry will wake soon, talking always the first sign!" cut in Ron. Harry laughed quietly it was the strangest thing he had ever heard!

"Well I don't know where you heard that fact obviously not from Hermione! But leave him sleep" she warned "even if he did wake I'm sure he would quite like to be to himself until he's ready to see you!" Harry laugh a little louder this time!

"Well you don't know Harry very well then do you?" riposted Ron. Harry burst out laughing this time and quickly stopped at dear of being heard!

"Did you hear that? I heard a laugh, He's awake" exclaimed George "I knew it!"

"What did I tell you talking the first sign" said Ron with a huge smirk across his face and before Mrs Weasly could reply the three of them flung open Harry's door and stared longingly at his bed!

Harry snapped his head round to the door to see the three Weasly brothers with huge cheesy beams across their faces and behind them are rather fussed Mrs Weasly. Harry's smile dropped quickly. She bustled through her sons and over to his bed.

"Oh Harry we were so worried you've been out a whole three weeks!" Three weeks thought Harry to himself it felt only moments ago he collapsed right in front of mad-eye! Harry rubbed his eyes. Ron flinched he must have seen something odd because he looked at Harry with an unnerving grin.

"That's funny it felt like seconds" Harry replied.

"The order wants to see you" she said "they have a few questions" She patted Harry's Shoulder "When you are ready of course" and left leaving Ron and his brothers staring at Harry. Harry stayed silent.

"So? Oh come on what happened?" said Fred.

"Yea! all we've heard is that you went missing then turned up and collapsed in front of moody" said George whilst jumping on the bed next Fred."Or can you not remember!" So many questions thought Harry but he had more to ask!

"Yea I mean moody's eye is a tad creepy but I've never fainted of fright in front of him, but a must admit mum looked even scarier when she found out! "Replied Fred with a wicked grin.

"Honestly I'm sure I didn't faint of fright cause I've seen scarier than your mum, trust me!" said Harry. Then he told them all about the agony and mystery that he had endured over the summer until it was his turn to ask questions. "So what is this place then?"

"Headquarters for the order of the Phionex belongs to Sirius until he let it be used as Headquarters" said Ron sitting in the tattered arm chair. "I sent a letter to Hermione hope you didn't mind, thought she had better know! Plus I think she's coming here before school starts anyway" Harry didn't mind one less person he'd have to say it too. Harry may have been mistaken but he was quite sure he just heard Snapes voice from down stairs.

"Is Snape here?"He asked curiously.

"Yeah slimy git's part of the order were not allowed in the meeting's mum says it's too dangerous to understand, easy for her to say, I mean you've battled Dragons and You-Know-Who himself last year what does she Know!" Ron said clearly upset. He paused. "How did you know Snape was here?" Fred pulled out some purple toffee, Harry guessed they had been inventing so stuff over the holidays and with the help of his money he expected great things!

"I could hear him earlier talking about a weapon" Ron lunged forward to the bed and Fred and George both smiled intensively. "That's all I heard" Harry added quickly.

"You could hear him from up here, there on the first floor!" Said Fred ecstatic, Harry seemed puzzled by his comment! "We're on the 3rd floor, you must have mega hearing now, go on what they talking about now? And what's this you say about a weapon?" Harry focused on the muffle from down stairs till it became clearer.

"Can't believe Mundungas Fletcher leaving His post to buy stolen good's" said Mrs. Weasly crossly! She fished something out of the cupboard.

"I can, something he's good at doing" replied Remus

"Yes but wait till I get a hold of then he'll be real sorry" retorted Sirius. Mundungas thought Harry he knew the guy meant to have been watching Harry, a pathetic auror from the ministry!

"Lucky Mrs Figg, was around to see what really Happened! Funny what see said apparently she was coming back from shopping saw harry at the end of the alley and this white light engulfed him and he was gone, just like that!"Said Kingsley "Something perhaps Mungdungas could have prevented, If he was there!" they all agreed! Harry felt stale, he didn't quite want to confess up what had happened to them if felt to unreal and stupid, what would they think? He was a monster now!

"It could have been worse" Harry heard several gasp "well it could have been You-Know-Who himself!" said Tonks whilst sipping her butter bear.

"Yes but we very well know he creating an army and trying to get this weapon, He's scared of Harry since what Happened at the graveyard! Plus Fudge denies any piece of evidence that he has returned, he's working into the ministry under everyone's noses" Harry repeated what he had heard to Ron, Fred and George. They were quite impressed with his hearing and at long last left him to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry got up finally and stretched he felt different, awakened like he could run for miles or eat a horse! He made his way to the door but stopped when he glimpsed his reflection in the mirror! A white luminous skin, his hair darker, his body muscular but what struck Harry the most where his eyes piercing green, greener than they were before.

The front door slammed the meeting was over. He heard the others head down for dinner and he followed at the back.

Before he went into the long kitchen he noticed Remus tall same as ever stood by the front door. He gestured Harry over.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Harry nodded and then recalled his night once more to Remus and soon after again to the whole order much to his annoyance. Harry's whole body ached he wasn't used to what had happened, it was made clear to the oder his pain from when he cringed and wimpered whilst moving about.

"Your potion Harry will ease the pain you're in. Don't worry it is safe, made by Professor Snape himself" it made a funny crackle sound making it even more untrustworthy! "I bet it tastes a lot better than it looks" added Sirius with a smile. Unsure Harry gulped it down, it was horrible it tasted of dry stale milk and Harry would know as Dudley loves pranks on Harry when they were younger! Ron grimaced just watching Harry drink the black smoky mixture!

Night came relatively quickly after dinner leaving Harry no time to just think they had prepared a room for him to stay in. Large enough but not really enough room to move about, well not for a dragon. A long mirror hung at one end with two horrible portraits on either side, the black family indeed. Sirius had brilliant looks compared to these women, they stared harshly at Harry as if dung was shoved under their noses, and they reminded him of Malfoys! He carefully looked in the mirror, he blinked forcing all his anger to the surface! In control, His eyes became the intense yellow; he swished his tongue round and found his fangs, capable of ripping out a throat easily! He did look menacing his brow crumpled like stone forcing all evil across his face, Harry gasped he looked quite demonic, across his neck his veins were visible a black puzzle racing across his body!

Harry turned to the window the light was gone, he begun to shudder! Once his transformation was over he folded his wings on his back and moved over to once again look into the mirror, he was impressive but to Harry quite ugly like a threstral cross dragon, more like a grey thestral really! After pacing around the room thinking what to do he collapsed to the floor and drifted into dreams of blood every predator's prize.

The week went smoothly with popping into Diagon alley to get the last minute things like books and quills. It felt strange to Harry walking through with a huge list of books he needed at least half of them being for transfiguration alone, It was quite a long time since had a rejoined in with the wizard community. With the arrival of Hermione things became like studying for an exam before school had even begun. She changed quite a lot since he had last seen her. Her hair was no longer bushy and a mess but slender and sleek she had grown taller and finally didn't have the book worm face! Even though she spent most her time reading as usual but this time about mythical creatures, she wanted to know what everything that had happened meant, being Hermione it was quite essential!

The order had meetings roughly every week an hour where no-one in the house was watching them well except Sirius's awful portrait of his horrid mother who would scream if you dared going downstairs. She had caught Fred and George numerous times heading downstairs for extra ingredients for their inventions which of course were officially banned by their mother! Even though they being of age could just apparate to the kitchen they decided to risk the stairs. They had told Harry once "You use magic there's a definite chance mum will know!"

With them all in the meeting the twins were left cooped up in their room with a cauldron every now and then a loud bang would occur! Harry, Ron and Hermione lay still by the stairs.

"Can you hear them Harry?" asked Ron eagerly wanting to know what they were missing.

"Nothing! Sirius warned me, since I told them what I had heard", he paused "your amazing mother put a silencing charm on the room!" replied Harry harshly. There was a sudden loud bang again from upstairs.

"Typical! Bloody brilliant my mum doesn't want us to know anything and you have the most reason to know it all! Out of everyone here for goodness sake! You Saw You Know Who Return!" Ron ended it a loud torrent but before he could continue! Another strident_ bang_.

"Yes but now they don't trust me even more they said they had told me what I need to know! So very little really!" said Harry sulkily.

"It's weird you know to think you're not human", said Ron squinting his eyes in the deep thought.

"Ron!" squealed Hermione looking aghast!

"No it's alright, I know what he means" said Harry.

"Harry, can we ever see you transform?" asked Ron persuasively.

"Not really something I'd honestly like you to see, well not here at least!"

"How can you ask that Ron" said Hermione "typical boys" she muttered under her breath. Harry laughed. She smiled back realizing quickly that he had heard her.

There was a crack from the floor above. They all snapped their head up. Stood up a floor was Fred and George, their red hair now burnt amber, still smoking slightly, their eyes and huge smiles standing out brightly from their black faces. That's when Fred picked up jug of water, his smile increasing as he did and poured it over the edge of the railing. It was a like a fancy action movie when everything happens in slow motion! The water gushed downwards, swirling in movement. It headed straight towards Ron. He threw himself to the ground coving his head with his hands. Before Harry even knew what he was doing he had thrown his hand out in front of himself pointing at the water, fingers spread apart. The water stopped in mid-air, hovering above Ron's head. Freezing right before their eyes with a long cold crack, until it sculpted into deadly pointed icicles, frozen solid. Harry's eyes widened as he felt the weight of the ice in his hand, holding it steadily in the air. Ron turned looking up, after waiting for the water to soak him. Seeing deadly daggers pointing at him. He was speechless until Hermione broke the silence. "Harry, how are you doing that?"She wisped noticing Harry's eyes were now yellow. Fred and George slowly came downstairs followed behind by Ginny they eyes glued open and slightly fearful.

"I don't... I can't let go!" replied Harry Stuttering over what to say. He held onto the force tightly. With that Ron shuffled out of under the icicles not taking his eyes of them in the process.

"Harry, just let go" said Ginny putting her hand carefully on his shoulder. She always knew what to say. He turned to look at her his eyes still terrified. The icicles fell to the ground shattering on the floor. His eyes returned to normal, dropping his hand to his side. They were all still quite speechless.

Fred spoke "Do it again, Harry, here" with that he threw the rest of the water out of the jug at Ron, which of course Harry didn't freeze, resulting in Ron being finally utterly soaked much to the twins pleasure! They burst out in laughter and apparated just as Ron clasped his hands around Georges throat!

"I don't how it happened, It didn't even feel like it was me doing it" said Harry sliding down the wall rubbing his face "sometimes I think there is a different side to me I don't know, Sometimes I have so much anger and bloodlust, I want it, I look at people sometimes and I just crave their blood, I feel so angry all the time and sometimes I just think that one day I'm not going to control and end up seriously hurting someone!"He confessed.

"It's alright, this could just be the beginning yes and it gives us even more reason to help you control it, you can't just walk away from it Harry!" Said Hermione kneeling next to him.

"WELL I DON'T WANT IT!" He shouted his eyes flashing yellow. The anger began boil rising his veins went black but soon faded.

"I know Harry just me finish please listen" said Hermione her eyes tearful. Harry was a bomb detonating.

"YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU'VE NEVER KNOWN!" He snarled baring his fangs. "DON'T ACT AS THOUGH YOU UNDERSTAND, CAUSE YOU DON'T" She backed off slowly with Ron and Ginny close behind staring at Harry crouched defensively against the wall. His breaths were ragged like a ragging ocean. He rose slowly.

"YOU'VE LIVED IN A LOVING FAMILY ALL YOUR LIFE; I CAN'T THINK THEY EVER THREW YOU OUT BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAK! HUH DID THEY?"

"Well no but..."

"I BET THEY NEVER LOCKED YOU AWAY FROM ANYONE TO SEE!"

"Harry mate slow down, just stop" pleaded Ron moving in front of Hermione.

"YOU TOO NEVER COULD HAVE METIONED ANY OF THE ORDER IN THE LETTERS COULD YOU WANTED TO KEEP THE INFORMATION TO YOUSELF!"

"Harry we weren't allowed Dumbledore's orders, of course we would have told you!" said Ginny finally speaking up.

"STOP" screamed Hermione bursting with anger.

Darkness loomed over all of them, a stale silence. Hermione was a brink of tears as she stared at her battered friend shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry Harry we'll go, so sorry", they backed off down stairs still looking at Harry. He crumpled to the ground, closing his eyes remembering everything human. When he saw Sirius smile earlier, the first time he caught the snitch. When he first met Ron. He opened his eyes. Everything seemed to relax; the heaviness was lifted as if someone had just vacuumed out all the anger which was officially at its peak.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed quietly with Harry barely saying a word. He felt so guilty about what happened, Hermione knew it and kept giving him sympathetic smiles which of course didn't help. At night Harry was most lonely, unable to stretch his wings he became truly stiff. He spent most of night gazing out the window until he became so tired he had to fall asleep and even then some nights he was plagued by visions usually the same one. Sprinting through the woods followed by the hunters. He hadn't told anyone about them, best to keep his growing powers under wraps!

Dinner on the Tuesday was slow quiet, everyone cramped around the long thin dining table which matched the rest of the gruesome kitchen. With the whole order staying for dinner before the meeting, Mrs Weasly spent most of her time near the cooker preparing more food as more people turned up. Even Mungdungas came against all the remarks he received. He cowered quietly in the corner avoiding eye contact with everyone especially Mrs Weasly! Dinner was awkward the order wanted to crack on with their meeting but Molly banned any talk in front of the kids, as she called them. Sirius broke the silence.

"Arthur did you manage to find out about you know what, which we are not meant to speak about?" he raised one eyebrow!

"Yes but the ministry's not giving much away apparently the weapons still hidden" Arthur gave it away; he fiddled with his fingers looking down awkwardly. Everyone's eyes were now upon him.

"Arthur" shouted Molly whilst washing a dish.

"Weapon, Voldermort wants a weapon, what is it?" enquired Harry enthusiastically.

"See now look what you've done, he's too young to know!" said Molly walking forward towards the table "Go on all of you bed now" she instructed gesturing to the door. They all got up at a snail's pace waiting for someone to stand up for them.

"No, Harry stay, he's my God son and he really should know what happening!" Harry glanced to Molly. She was fuming like a kettle ready to scream.

"It's not your decision, I have just as much as right as you" she retorted "Remember what Dumbledore said!"

"I haven't forgotten what he said, Harry must know! He can stay" answered Sirius equally fiercely "Remus do you agree?" he snapped.

"Yes" He said solemnly.

"Well Then that settles it!" She answered, obviously annoyed "Fred George, the rest of you bed now"

"What we're of age you can't make us! We have as much right to be here as everyone else, Don't we Dad?" bawled Fred looking towards his Dad for support.

"Arthur back me up here they can't stay can they?" she paused waiting for a reply "ARTHUR" she glared into his eyes.

"Well actually the boys are right they are of age!" he said still not looking up "it's their choice just like the rest of us if they want to be here!"

"Fine but the rest of you bed!" Harry suddenly felt extremely guilty another argument he had caused!

"What that's not fair Harry's not of age and he can stay Hermione and I want to stay! We're with Harry thick and thin!" Yelled Ron finding his voice. Again Ron had managed to make Harry feel even guiltier and now he had brought Hermione into the argument as well. She looked quite petrified staring forward as if she would like to be anywhere else but there right now!

"No"

"Molly they have a point" Said Kingsley resting his hands on the table! She looked around the table everyone sat still agreeing with Kingsley.

"Alright go ahead stay but Ginny bed no questions your too young" she threw her hands in there air and moved back to her seat followed by Ron and nervously Hermione.

"What!" Answered Ginny and when know one backed her up she stormed off up the stairs cussing violently. The portrait screamed as she passed. Remus ducked out to shut it up quickly. With Harry's hearing he could still her here when she eventually reached her room.

"We believe Voldermort has found a weapon!" said Moody seriously looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Well I could have worked that out for myself!" replied Harry.

"Something he didn't have the last time, something so powerful, humans will hide in fear! Problem is we don't know what it is at the moment ministry have their hunches, everyone does but so far we can't think what it could be" said moody.

"And what are you doing about it?" Asked Ron.

"Well when we know what it is we intend to find it before Voldermort does" responded Tonks happily. Her purple hair radiant.

"And do you know where to start?" asked Hermione

"Well we are guessing the..." Harry's view changed drowning out Moody's voice, The Kitchen disappeared .he was stood in a rich drawing room, the angles of the walls distorted, it almost felt alien, the walls were dark tinted with silver furnishing. Portraits hung across the elaborated patterned black walls. All the pictures blonde pointed snotty people dressed in the finest clothing. Someone paced forward; Harry couldn't see his face but his voice he recognized it was barely above a whisper. He kneeled next to a large tattered red armchair where another man sat his hand resting on the edge. Harry walked forward he only saw the back of the chair but the hand was unmistakable. It was bony ugly looking grey in colour the hand of Voldermort no doubt.

The man spoke "My lord it's true the weapon will be ready as you prophesized!" he whispered close to Voldermort. Harry still didn't recognize the man. His head was covered by a black hood and his face was hidden under the shadows. On his hand he wore a snaked silver ring containing a green diamond. It gave Harry no clue who he was all Death Eaters praised the snake!

"Good you have done well don't worry you will be rewarded! When the time is right you must bring me the weapon, your loyalty has been noted!" A woman tall gaunt almost crazed in appearance walked in holding a dagger in her hand. She paused, straightened up and moved over to Voldermort.

Harry recognized her from the wanted posters scattered around. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's estranged cousin. There was no resemblance between them, maybe once but now she looked utterly bedraggled! Her hair was a mass of knots, her dress ripped, she looked ghostly. Her eyes had a homicidal craze about them. "They figured it out the weapon's weakness!" She squealed with excitement "He can't tolerate human blood! You stab him with a dagger drenched in human blood he will surely die, hah! Otherwise he is quite immortal!"She spat the last word out. She held the dagger out in front of her. Harry recognized it but he wasn't sure it had a crest of arms on it. "This one has been lined with snake blood it can kill him" she said with pure joy and a sense of pride almost jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yes but remember I need him first before he dies he has a greater purpose!" answered Voldermort, she quietened, with a wicked smile.

"You don't know the honour I would feel if you asked me to fetch the weapon for you!" there was so much pleasure in her voice. The light from the fireplace highlighted her features making her look more sinister, evil in fact.

"All in good time Bella! All in good time" The vision began to fade darkness over crowed the room leaving only the light from the fireplace visible. Suddenly Harry found himself back in the kitchen!

"Potter? Harry you alright!" grunted Moody touching his shoulder. Harry blinked his eyes went green again. Moody was leaning over him staring him straight in the eye whilst the other eye was spinning round crazily.

"See I knew this was a bad idea he can't take it!" said Molly quick to judge.

"I know what it is!" said Harry in a trance like mood. Staring at the candle but not really seeing it at all. He rocked slightly.

"How?" asked Tonks leaning forward a little.

"A vision" everyone leaned forward slightly, urging Harry on "It was in a dark horribly depressing manor, He was there with two others, one was Bellatrix the other" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a seer! Have you had any other visions and what was the weapon?" enquired Lupin, Molly looked extremely nervous she began biting her nail.

"Yes I have and the weapon it's a person someone powerful but not ready, he said only an inflicted wound by human blood would kill the weapon, they had a dagger infused with human blood, ready to... I don't know I didn't see". All was quiet nobody spoke for a moment. Tonks smiled.

"So he's not going to use this weapon but kill him!" exclaimed Tonks cheerfully "Well that put's our worries down slightly!" They gaped at her. Arthur shook his head in amazement at her stupidity.

"No, he said he would kill him after!" cut in Harry looking up! After they managed to get Harry to confess up about his previous recurring vision, making more fuss about it than what Harry thought it needed. "Yes there were men after me yes and yes the black rock that made me shift!" Harry thought he was being perfectly clear except now he had repeated it three times; they all sat back in their chairs curious faces thinking about the vision!

"So there was a dagger, it could link" Finally said Lupin "but you can't remember what it looked like!"

"Not really, no" mumbled Harry. Night was upon them so the meeting had to end, Harry left slightly earlier than the rest ready to transform through to morning. He didn't loiter about tonight he was tired, tired of Interrogation. He drifted into a dreamless sleep immediately.


End file.
